


WIP Supernatural Fic 5: Fever

by PrincessMarth



Series: Supernatural Works In Progress [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, IT'S GAY, Underage Drinking?, Unspecified fire powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMarth/pseuds/PrincessMarth
Summary: Jo Harvelle deserved better, clearly this requires a flaming gay girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth story in my Supernatural series; written just after I started the show in 2013. I had probably met Jo Harvelle already, but not Gabriel or Kali.

She runs down the highway, desperate for something to cool off with. She stumbles upon Harvelle’s Roadhouse completely by accident, practically missing the dusty building in her wake. She stumbles up to the door and knocks weakly.   
“Hello?” says Jo, peeking out at her. She finds the girl leaning against the wall, hands on her knees. 

“Do you have any ice?” she asks quietly. Jo is confused at the sight of the girl, who is neither red faced nor sweaty. 

“Sure…come in and sit down, I’ll get you some.” She follows Jo inside, and slumps down on a chair, placing her backpack on the floor next to her. Jo returns with a Ziploc of ice pieces, which the girl promptly opens up, and starts to shove handfuls down her t-shirt. 

“Oh god, that’s so much better.” Jo looks at the girl cautiously. 

“Are…you okay?” she asks quietly. The girl snorts. 

“I think I’m dying, but otherwise I’m fine.” She looks down at her lap, where a large puddle is forming. 

“Well, it looks like I pissed myself, but it’ll dry. Thanks for the ice.” She gets up to leave, but Jo catches her by the arm, but leaps back when their skin touches. 

“Fuck! You really are hot!” The girl does a slight bow. 

“Thank you, it means a lot. Now, I gotta get going…” she grabs her pack and starts to move, but Jo steps in front of her. 

“I think I know some friends who can help you.” she says. The girl stares at her, eyes full of disbelief. 

“You can’t be serious.” 

“I am being perfectly serious. If you want to wait here, I can get them down here by tomorrow morning, at the latest.” The girl sighs and sits back down on the chair. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll stay. Can we at least go get something to eat? I’m starved.” 

“Sure, I just need to call my friends first, then we can go.” Jo walks to the back room, and dials Sam’s cell phone. 

“Sam? It’s me, Jo…Yeah, I’m doing okay, but I have a favour to ask you…there’s this girl who just came in here, and she’s running about a million degrees…no, I’m not taking her to a doctor, she’s not red or sweaty or anything, it’s really weird…okay, I’ll go take her damn temperature if it makes you happy…” Jo wanders upstairs to grab a thermometer, and comes back down to where the girl is sitting. 

“Do you mind if I take your temperature?” asks Jo.

“Go ahead, but you aren’t going to believe what comes up.” The girl laughs, and tucks her hair back behind her ear. Jo sticks the thermometer in her right ear, and then quietly stands there in shock for a few seconds before doing the other ear. She goes back over to the phone without a word to the girl. 

“Sam? I’m back…Okay, I got 112 in the right ear and 113.5 in the left…yes, I know that’s impossible…no, the goddamn thermometer’s not broken…okay, one sec…” She looks over at the girl. 

“Do you have any other symptoms besides the fever?” The girl starts to laugh, almost hysterically. 

“You mean of hyperpyrexia? No rash, my brain’s not bleeding, and I haven’t taken any drugs that I could have had a bad reaction to. Don’t you think I thought of that before? I’m running hot enough to cook an egg on my goddamn arm.” she calms down a little, still giggling quietly. 

“She hasn’t got any other symptoms…so you’ll come? Thanks Sam, I really appreciate it…okay, see you tonight, bye.” Jo hangs up the phone. 

“They will be here by tonight. We can go get some food now, if you want.” The girl leaps up, and practically runs out the door. Jo follows, closing the door behind her, and leads the girl over to her pickup truck. 

“There’s a diner nearby, is that okay?” she asks. The girl nods. They get into the truck, and drive along, the silence filling the car. 

“I forgot to ask, what’s your name?” asks Jo. 

“Lark. Yours?” 

“Jo, Jo Harvelle.” They pull up to the diner, and get a booth near the window. The waitress hands them each a menu, and Lark starts to flip through it. 

“Ready to order?” asks the waitress, sashaying up to the table. 

“I’ll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a coke.” says Jo. 

“I’ll take two deluxe cheeseburgers, chilli fries, onion rings, a chocolate shake, and can you add some gravy on the side, like in a bowl or something? Oh, and a Mr. Pibb, thanks. “The waitress walks away, shaking her head and muttering about “damn teenagers”.

“Hungry, aren’t we?” says Jo. 

“My body literally burns through everything I eat, so the more stuff I pack in, the longer I can go without eating. Even with this, I’ll probably be hungry in about 4, maybe 5 hours.” 

“I knew we should have come sooner.” says Kali, eyeing her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

“Who the hell are you?” Lark says, hands smouldering. Jo stands behind her, looking wary while holding a silver knife. 

“Hush, Aturdokht, I am your mother. And this idiot here is your father.” she nudges Gabriel with a sharp elbow. 

“Hush yourself. You aren’t my parents.” She creates a wall of fire and pushes Jo backwards, running out the door as fast as she can. The Winchesters are just outside the door, staring at the girls with a shocked expression.   
“What the fuck is going on?” asks Dean. She ignores him, hoisting Jo onto her back and running as fast as she can in the opposite direction. 

“Where are we going?” shouts Jo, desperate to be heard over the wind whipping at them. 

“As far away from there as possible.” She wishes they could travel somewhere safe, like a nice warm beach with mai-tais and Jacuzzis, and the twosome immediately finds themselves in a cabana hotel room, dressed in matching bikinis with the aforementioned drinks balanced on a tray nearby. 

“What the fuck!” Jo slides off her back and onto a soft, downy bed. 

“I wished we were somewhere else…” says Lark quietly, sitting down beside her. 

“You know, that does lend certain credibility that an archangel is your father.” says Jo, picking up a drink and taking a slurp. 

“I don’t care. We’re safe here, that’s what matters. I don’t trust those two in the slightest, but I’m pretty sure no one else can get in here…wherever here is.” 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna get drunk.” 

“Great idea.” They spend the afternoon and into the late evening drinking, and are thoroughly sloshed by the time that their pursuers arrive. 

“D’you hear that?” slurs Jo, flinging her arm towards the door. Lark blearily turns her head briefly, and then goes back to her mixed drink.

“Not sure, but watch this!” she opens her mouth and lets out a tremendous flaming belch as Gabriel and Kali open the front door of the cabana. 

“Jo-jo, I think I hear it now.” says Lark, downing her drink in one long gulp and flinging herself down on the bed next to her. 

“Gabriel, I’m sure this is your influence.” says Kali, looking at the strewn about contents of the room. 

“Hey, if you cleaned this place up, it’d be pretty classy.” says Gabriel, narrowly avoiding a bottle that smashes on the wall behind him. 

“Shit, Jo, I can’t feel my legs.” Lark giggles, as Jo struggles into a sitting position.

“Not usually a good thing.” Jo manages to get herself against the headboard. 

“She’s basically immortal, it shouldn’t be an issue. You, on the other hand…” says Gabriel, stepping around debris and pressing a warm hand to Jo’s forehead, immediately sobering her up. 

“You’re still going on about that?” says Lark, curling around Jo’s leg so that her head is in the other girl’s lap.

“Yes, I am still “going on about that”. You can’t stay here forever.” He sits down next to her and runs a hand through her hair. 

“You aren’t going to do anything to Jo, right?” she manages to get out in one clear burst of words. 

“No, we aren’t.” 

“Good, because this one is mine.” Lark presses a kiss to the thigh closest to her face, and immediately conks out.


End file.
